Pazuzu
Pazuzu is a boss in Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance. Origins In ancient Mesopotamian religion, Pazuzu was the king of the demons of the wind, brother of Humbaba and son of the god Hanbi. Pazuzu is the demon of the southwest wind, the bearer of storms and drought, known for bringing famine during dry seasons and locusts during rainy seasons. Although Pazuzu himself is considered to be an evil spirit, he drives and frightens away other evil spirits as well, therefore protecting humans against plagues and misfortunes. Description Pazuzu is a reimagined version of Leviathan, a boss from Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse. He is found as a boss in Dracula's former throne room in the Castle Top Floor (Castle A). He introduces himself by hatching from a giant demonic "egg" in the background, where Dracula's throne should be. Pazuzu attacks mainly by leaping, spewing fireballs in waves, and summoning hordes of Tiny Devils to attack the player. Strategy A good strategy to fight Pazuzu is staying underneath any of the two raised platforms in the room, making the boss to jump and land on top of them, and allowing the player to attack him while being protected from most of his attacks at the same time. Several Spell Fusions can be useful in this fight, either those that deal multi-hit damage or even those that only deal a single but powerful hit. The normal Axe subweapon is especially useful during this encounter. If the player manages to stay below a platform while Pazuzu lands on top of it, they'll be able to throw several axes continuously from that safe spot while dealing up to four powerful hits per axe thrown. One of Pazuzu's most frequent attacks consists on him spewing waves of fireballs in a spreading manner. These are considerably easy to avoid, although the player will need to reposition themselves accordingly throughout the duration of the attack. Another of his attacks has the demon standing still with his arms crossed while commanding a horde of Tiny Devils to home toward the player. It's recommended to deal with these minions as soon as possible to prevent them from populating the screen. Spell Fusions that can cover their spawning point, such as Hail Stone (Axe + Ice Book), will allow the player to deal with a whole batch with just a single cast if done right. Enemy Data Notes *Only the Holy Book can deflect Pazuzu's fireballs. *The Tiny Devils that Pazuzu summons during the fight don't yield any EXP. Gallery HoD-Pazuzu Screenshot 01.png HoD-Pazuzu Screenshot 02.png HoD-Pazuzu Screenshot 03.png HoD-Pazuzu Screenshot 04.png|Holy Book deflecting Pazuzu's fireballs. HoD-Pazuzu Screenshot 05.png HoD 074.png|'Pazuzus enemy list entry from ''Harmony of Dissonance Trivia * Dracula's final form in Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse appears to have been inspired by the original Mesopotamian imagery of Pazuzu. It's implied that this demon was the "dark god" that exchanged his powers over Chaos to Dracula in the original prologue of the game, probably why this similarity. **He also shares a small resemblance with the demon Baphomet. *Pazuzu is also the main antagonist from the 1973 horror film The Exorcist, and his inclusion into the series may have been inspired by this. See also *Lesser Demon Category:Demons Category:Flying Bosses Category:Mesopotamian Monsters Category:Harmony of Dissonance Bosses